creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shades Puppen
Gesichtslose Puppe Eine selbstgenähte Puppe, die sich ihren Spaß daraus macht, Leute zu veräppeln und Faxen zu treiben, kann aber auch sehr aggressiv werden und ist so gut wie jedem, außer Shades, feindlich gesellt. Geschichte: Die Seele, die in ihr haust, ist die eines Serienkillers aus dem Jahre 1453. Der Mann erstach 7 Menschen mit genau 240 Messerstichen, trennte Gliedmaßen und Kopf ab, und aß sie dann. Den Rumpf verbrannte er, die Asche löste er in Milch auf und gab sie seinen Katzen. Genau zwei Tage vor jedem Mord kaufte er sich eine neue Katze, die dann die Milch trank. thumb Freyar Eine machtvolle Puppe, über die noch nicht so viel bekannt ist. In Shades Körper scheint sie die anderen Puppen im Griff zu haben und auch außerhalb hat sie viel zu sagen. Sie ist sehr gefährlich und scheint über Kräfte zu verfügen, die selbst Shades unangenehm werden können. Geschichte: Noch unbekannt. Hermes Hermes ist ein eher zurückhaltender Charakter, doch er kann aufbrausend sein wie kein anderer. Ist er erst einmal in Fahrt, scheint ihn seine Blindheit nicht mehr zu beeinflussen. Vor allem seine Lache ist angsteinflößend. thumb Geschichte: Von Hermes weiß man bis jetzt, dass ihm in seinen früheren Jahren die Augen herausgeschnitten wurden. Dabei wurde darauf geachtet, dass die Sehnen noch mit dem Körper verbunden waren, damit man sie so verbrennen, und ihm gleichzeitig Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Das Ritual, dem sie geopfert werden sollten, schrieb es so vor. Schon in früher Kindheit war Hermes für solche Rituale benutzt worden. Er kannte kaum etwas anderes als das Sklavendasein und hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass man ihn nur benutzte und somit trat er dem Leben mit einer gewissen Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber, bis zu dem Tag, an dem eben dieses Ritual durchgeführt wurde. Seine Peiniger hatten es endlich geschafft, einen niederen thumb Dämonen herbeizurufen, der die Asche der Augen aufklaubte und somit einen Pakt mit demjenigen einging, dem die Augen gehörten. Und dieser Mann war der 17-jährige Hermes. Als er die Macht des Dämons in sich spürte, war er nicht mehr er selbst. Er metzelte die gesamte Sekte nieder und griff dann auch eine Stadt an, bis Shades kam, ihn besänftigte und seine Seele nach dem Verfall seines Körpers, der dieser ungeheuren Macht nicht gewachsen war, in eine Puppe sperrte. Seitdem ist er selten wieder einmal so ausgerastet, doch der Dunghul, der niedere Dämon, schlummert noch immer in ihm und wartet auf seinen Einsatz. Felicitaz thumb Bei dieser Puppe handelt es sich um ein hinterlistiges Ding, das eines der intelligentesten Mädchens Londons war, bis sie eines elendigen Todes starb. Niemand ist in der Lage, hinter ihre Fassade zu schauen, sogar Shades selbst weiß oft nicht, was sie wirklich denkt. Gedankenabschottung ist eine ihrer ausgeprägtesten Fähigkeiten. Geschichte: Über sie ist noch nichts bekannt, außer, dass sie in London aufwuchs, bis sie, samt ihrer Familie, von einem psychisch gestörtem Mann namens L.J. Willhiams abgestochen wurde. Wie ihre Seele in die Puppe kam und vor allem, wie sie an Shades geriet, steht noch in den Sternen geschrieben. - Story and more Puppets are coming soon- Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Objekte